disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Quick-Start Guide to Disney Create
Hello, new user, and welcome to Disney Create! Disney Create is a children's art sharing website made by the Disney company to give younger artists a chance to make their talent known. We're very happy to have a new addition to the site! Getting started on Create can be a bit tough, which is precisely why this guide was made- to help new users! Give it a quick read-through and check out the How to Get Your Art Approved page, and you'll be on your way! User Information 'D-Name' D-Names are an imporant part of creating your account. A D-Name is the screenname all your art will be created under, and the name that will show up next to all comments made by you. A D-Name is different that the username you use to log in with, most likely to make sure accounts aren't hacked as easily. During the period of time when a user does not have a D-Name, they identify with a guest name, a computer-made screenname that consists of the word guest, followed by a set of nine random numbers. Creating a D-Name is optional, but recommended, to make sure that other artists can easily remember you and visit your page again! To make a D-Name, scroll to the bottom of the Create home page and click the Help & Guest Services link. Choose the Your Account option and log in on the page it takes you to. Click the Manage Your Account button, and log in one more time. Here, you will be able to create your D-Name. Be sure to make it unique and fun! 'Avatar' Unfortunately this option is no longer available due to Disney taking down the "My Disney" page. Sorry newbies, you are going to have to have the guest icon until Disney fixes this. Creating Creating- the most important and, of course, creative part of making your account! There are over 10 million pieces of art on the DC site, but why should we stop there? Feel free to add yours! To make a creation, go to the Apps section of Create. There are dozens of applications to choose from, and each one is different from the other. As of June 2013, there are six types of applications, which are listed below. 'Digital Painter' The digital painter is your basic art-making application. Create a work using the pen tool, fill tool, stamp tool (you can even create your own stamps to save and use again!), spray tool, and text tool. There are currently 31 different digital painters. 'Photo Mashup' With the photo mashup application, you can create anything from a collage to a birthday card, using premade stamps and backgrounds. You cannot draw in a photomashup though. There are currently 28 different photo mashup creators. 'Animods' Animods are a fun way to make your own animal (or robot) creation, then bring it to life! There are currently seven different animod creators. 'Comic Creator' The comic creator does exactly what its name implies- it allows you to make your very own comic! Choose from premade stamps and backgrounds, or draw it yourself with the pen and fill tool! There are currently 11 different comic creators. 'Video Mashup' The Video mashup application allows you to make a slideshow with pictures and music from various Disney movies and shows, or even a slideshow of your own artwork! There are currently nine different video mashup creators. 'Flip Book' The flip book application is an easy way to make your very own animation! Create an animation of your mascot dancing, your favorite scene in a movie or show, or even show the process of how your art is made! There are currently three flip book creators. 'Stamps' Stamps are located in the Digital painters, Photo Mashups, and Comic Creators. There are given stamps or you can create your own stamp (not the on Photo Mashup though). To create your own stamp go under "Stamps" (there should be an icon) and the first thing you see is a blue plus button saying "add." Click that button and it will bring up a small painter where you can create a stamp. Click save when your done and use your stamp! - Once saved stamps will appear in all painters/ comic creators. Approval To ensure that no profanity, violence, sexual content, or other kid-innopropriate art is shown on Create, all art must be submitted for reviewing. Reviewing is done by Disney moderators. If your art checks out okay, it will be approved and posted on the DC website. Reviewing generally takes place on weekdays, though some approval may occur on weekends (rarely). Approval also does not happen on holidays. For more info and tips for quick approval, check the How to Get Your Art Approved page! Interacting With the Community Disney Create allows you to not only share art with people from all over the world, but also allows you to interact with them! There are many ways to do this, which have been listed below. 'Favorites' Favoriting is a system designed to allow users to keep track of their favorite pieces of art. A list of every artwork favorited by you is shown on your My Create page. 'Comments' Commenting is a system that allows DC users to share input and feedback with their fellow artists, or even have small conversations with friends. Commenting on a user's page is not an available feature at the moment, however, commenting on artwork is! Just like art and D-Names, comments are submitted for review. Be sure to exclude foul language, and your comments should be approved with no trouble! 'Stars' Stars are a form of rating. A viewer can give a creation a total of five stars, and in return, the viewer is awarded five D-Points! D-Points are much like a form of currency- they can be used to give gifts, unlock special tools in the art applications, and on previous versions of the site, could even be used to add widgets to your My Disney page. The amount of stars you give a piece does not reflect the amount of D-Points you will be awarded. You get five points every time! (Another way to get D-Points is by creating art. Read more about this on the How to Get Your Art Approved page!) A star count is shown on your My Create page. 'Gifts' Gifts are a way to show your appreciation for a piece, or as they have been used more recently, a way of voting in a poll. Each time a user gives you a gift on one of your artworks, you will be notified in the My News section. 'Fans' The fanning system is just like the favoriting system, only fanning keeps track of your favorite artists. A list of every artist favorited by you is shown on your My Create page. Note that once you can a person you cannot "unfan" them. When a user adds you as one of their favorite artists, you will be notified in the My News section.